Sueño de cristal
by Shironeko0106
Summary: Todos tenemos ese sueño anhelado, nuestras expectativas superan la realidad hasta que un día toda esa ilusión es destruida. Porque los sueños son tan frágiles como el cristal... y el mio ya fue destrozado. Una historia de tres capítulos...
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos los lectores que vienen pasando por este humilde fanfic, les agradezco que se hayan pasado por aquí y espero que disfruten la historia e igualmente que si les gusto mucho dejen su review. Por el momento no los interrumpiré mas para que puedan leer a gusto comencemos.

 _ **El mundo de Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

Los rayos del sol penetraban la barrera de protección para mis ojos, con lentitud los fui abriendo buscando el reloj que tenía junto a mi cama el cual indicaba que era la 1 de la tarde con 40 minutos. Si lo sé, no es una hora muy respetable para que alguien normal se levante pero tengo la buena excusa de que mi trabajo me permite dormir tarde y levantarme tarde; ahora se preguntarán ¿Qué clase de trabajo tengo?... ¡Soy una fotógrafa profesional!, gracias a mi profesion puedo capturar los momentos hermosos de la vida, que en mi caso sería tomar fotografías en las bodas que se efectuaban en la ciudad o bien fuera de ellas por un costo accesible pero lo suficiente para pagar mis necesidades y tener uno que otro lujo en casa. Me moví hacia un lado topándome contra un cuerpo masculino fuerte y fornido ése era mi novio Naruto Namikaze, alto, guapo, ojos azules, cabello rubio y con unas curiosas marcas en sus mejillas en fin todo un adonis... mi adonis. Suspiré con ternura al ver su rostro dormido y con cuidado me fui levantando ya que mi estómago rugía reclamando comida. Acomodé los platos que utilizaría para ese día y con precaución de no tirar la sopa recién cocinada los llené hasta el borde y al momento de querer enderezarme sentí la presencia de mi amante detrás mio abrazándome por la cintura.

 **-Buenos días princesa-** me dijo con su voz ronca junto a mi oído seguido de un beso en mi mejilla-

- **Buenos días, ¿dormiste bien?-** pregunte girándome para darle un suave beso en los labios-

- **Como un bebé-** Sonrió ampliamente mientras movía una de las sillas para que me sentara- **¿Hoy también tienes que trabajar?-** Preguntó mientras sacaba de mi alacena un par de cucharas para degustar la comida que se encontraba servida mientras que ocupaba su lugar-

- **Si mi amor, se que esto fue de improvisto pero podemos hacer algo mañana...¿Te gustaría?-** pregunté timidamente pues ese día Naruto había planeado una cena especial por nuestro aniversario de relación, la cual ya teníamos cuatro años de estar juntos y realmente esperaba esa noche puesto de hace un tiempo atras habia notado que Naruto se escapaba con cualquier excusa que pudiese utilizar con un notable nerviosismo lo cual al comenzar a sacar las posibles conclusiones seria que por fin se me declararia en matrimonio, quizá me estaba ilusionando de mas pero seria lo mas obvio que podria pasar... ¿o no?-

 **-Lo siento Hina... mañana tendré que hacer un viaje de negocios que durara por dos semanas-** eso si que no lo esperaba aunque tenia algo de sentido, al ser el primogénito de Minato Namikaze, dueño de Rasengan Corporation, y estar próximo a cumplir los 28 años pronto Naruto asumiría el cargo de director ejecutivo por lo tanto tenia que asistir a todas y cada una de las juntas organizadas por el consejo ejecutivo para asi conocer a todos los coordinadores de las extensiones de la empresa. Suspire desanimada por tal información _ **"la propuesta tendrá que esperar"** _ me dije internamente y él al ver mi cara desilusionada me tomó delicadamente del mentón para guiarme hasta sus labios- **tardare menos de lo que parece ya lo veras-.**

* * *

Pasando unas horas Naruto se fue a su casa después de recibir una llamada de su padre quien insistía que iba atrasado para algo. Yo por otro lado tenia que prepararme rápidamente para poder llegar a tiempo a la cita de trabajo de esa noche, tomé una ducha rápida, escogí mi ropa con cuidado la cual era un pescador negro y una camisa negra de manga 3/4, se miraba algo informal para el trabajo al que realmente asistiría (en el cual era una boda de una de las familias mas importantes de Konoha pero no me dieron un solo detalle aparte del lugar y la hora que se realizaría) acomode mi cabello en una coleta alta, me aplique solo un poco de rimel a mis pestañas, pinte mis labios con un color durazno y tiñe delicadamente mis mejillas con un rubor ligero para tener un look natural; mirándome en el espejo me dije a mi misma que estaba lista busque mi único par de tacones y me los coloque rápidamente al escuchar como un claxon sonaba desde afuera de mi casa. Tome mi cámara Nikon, uno que otro filtro que pudiese utilizar esa noche, mi mochila y mis llaves que al salir de mi casa vi a mi compañero Gaara mirándome impaciente desde su auto.

La recepción donde se efectuaría la fiesta de la boda era simplemente majestuosa, pareciese un castillo sacado de un cuento de hadas, la decoración era impresionante la cual el tema me suponía era el romanticismo, mesas con el mantel blanco reluciente con decoraciones plateadas o doradas con centros de mesa sencillos pero igual de hermosos, una serie de filas con candelabros colgado perfectamente organizados, en fin se veía que hubo un gran presupuesto por la fiesta de esa noche. Apresurándome para acomodar mis cosas antes de la presentación de la feliz pareja, coloque una que otra lámpara alrededor de la pista de baile e hice algunas pruebas para verificar que cada toma se viera hermosa.

- **Hinata ya van a comenzar-** Gaara caminó hacia el centro de la pista de baile con la cámara de grabación listo para accionarla en cualquier momento, rápidamente me dirigí hasta la entrada de la recepción para comenzar a trabajar y mientras recorría la estancia pude ver de lejos al padre de Naruto, el cual reía a carcajadas seguramente por un chiste que su acompañante de rostro cubierto le hubiese contado y notó como le miraba dando como respuesta una mueca de impresión a la que yo me digne simplemente a sonreír y saludar desde la distancia; seguí llegué hasta la entrada divisando cómo la limusina acababa de arribar al lugar y tomé mi cámara para enfocar en tonos blancos y negros a la preciosa novia rubia de ojos color morado que bajaba del auto con ayuda del hermoso hombre de cabello rubio, ojos azules y... marcas en sus mejillas.

Mi mente se quedó en blanco al reconocer a ese hombre trajeado que sujetaba de la cintura a su ahora esposa mostrandole su mas grande sonrisa la cual fue correspondida de manera tímida, yo mientras tanto no podía salir de mi asombro, mi cabeza era un caos _**¡Esto no puede estar pasando!**_ me repetía una y otra vez, la pareja paso por un lado mío sin inmutarse. Sentí una mano posándose en mi hombro, volteando a ver resistiendo por evitar que las lágrimas saliesen de mis ojos miré el hermoso rostro de Kushina Uzumaki, me miraba con pena y sin esperarlo me tomó en un abrazo pero yo no sabia que es lo que estaba pasando. ¡¿Porqué Naruto estaba casándose con otra mujer?!, me separé de ella con una leve sonrisa y antepuse una imagen profesional ante lo que sucedía caminé detrás del cortejo nupcial.

La melodía de la marcha nupcial llegaba a cada rincón de aquel salón, el cortejo nupcial se detuvo frente a la mesa presidencial dejando que los ahora esposos caminaran hasta el centro de la pista para bailar su primera pieza como marido y mujer. Una versión lenta de la canción de Ne-yo Let me love you* comenzó a sonar, la pareja se tomaba posición de baile, Naruto colocó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de aquella mujer de nombre Shion y se movieron al ritmo de esa dulce balada **_"Esta era nuestra canción Naruto"._** Flash-aba a diestra y siniestra capturando cada uno de los movimientos de esa pareja, Naruto mirándola con dulzura, la joven mirándolo con encanto y como no si el rubio parecía todo un caballero sacado de cuento de fantasía y de pronto sucedió... la pareja comenzó a besarse siendo aplaudida por todos los presentes pero yo me quede pasmada observando como el hombre que amaba y que decía amarme besaba a aquella mujer. La canción terminó y en un instante el hombre me miró directamente con elevado asombro mientras que yo rogaba a todos los cielos no ponerme a llorar frente a todas esas personas y mucho menos frente a Naruto. Con la mejor cara indiferente que pude utilizar me dirigí hacia a Gaara con seguridad en mis pasos y la frente muy en alto-

- **Gaara se que es demasiado pedir pero no me siento bien y quisiera irme a casa-** El chico pelirrojo me observó con preocupación mientras que asentía e indicaba que le pasase mi cámara para que él continuara con mi labor. Tenía que alejarme rápidamente de ahí ya casi no me quedaban fuerzas para soportarlo caminé lo más rápido que me permitían mis piernas pero al llegar a la entrada escuché como gritaba mi nombre, sin dudarlo comencé a correr, quería alejarme de él y de la horrible realidad que me abrumaba en esos momentos que no me di cuenta cuando debía detenerme hasta que ya me encontraba frente a la puerta de mi casa. Sentí el flequillo de mi cabello pegado a mi frente por el sudor, al igual que toda mi ropa; entré a mi hogar y mi vista se volvió roja comencé a dar gritos desesperados y de dolor, el pecho me ardía descomunalmente y no podía resistirlo comencé a lanzar cosas, cualquier cosa que pudiese romperse al igual que mi desdichado corazón. Pasó un largo tiempo para que al fin pudiese dejar de lanzar cosas y me deslizase con pesar hasta el suelo, me sentía sin vida y sin ganas de hacer algo al respecto sólo me digne a sacar mi llanto entre quejidos puesto que después de tantos aullidos de dolor mi voz había desaparecido.

* * *

Gracias a todos ustedes que leyeron este fanfic, tenía la decisión de hacer un One-shot para no dejar este fic incompleto pero creo que merece un par de capítulos. Espero sus reviews les mando un gran beso y un abrazo tambien se despide Shironeko-chan


	2. Chapter 2

**_Vuelvo con otro capítulo esperando que les guste mucho al igual que el primer capítulo, gracias a Yokai-Onechan por dejar tu review te mando un abrazo grande hasta donde estés y por supuesto a todos aquellos que tambien leyeron el capítulo... _**

_**El mundo de Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

Habían pasado exactamente cinco días después de aquella noche en que descubrí como el hombre al que más amaba acababa de casarse con otra mujer. En mi mente había un grito desesperado por saber el porqué, a la noche siguiente de la gran boda recibí miles de mensajes de Naruto tratando de contactarme, por supuesto ninguno fue respondido acto seguido fueron miles de llamadas a mi teléfono. No quería saber nada de él, si ahora quería explicar lo que había pasado había perdido su oportunidad... ¿Irónico no? Me gustaría saber cual fue una de las razones por las que Naruto hizo lo que hizo (porque siempre tenía más de una razón) ahora no quería saberlas, me encontraba en un gran dilema.

Había perdido la cuenta de los días desde que me encerré en mi habitación de la cual solo abandonaba como máximo tres veces a la semana pues el hambre había desaparecido y mi cuerpo al parecer comenzaba a consumir sus propios recursos para intentar sobrellevar la carga. Tampoco había dormido del todo bien pues comencé a sufrir de insomnio, levantándome de la cama aprecié mi reflejo en el espejo de mi cómoda... me veía como la vieja loca del vecindario y lo interesante era que ni si quiera me importaba, suspiré con cansancio y me tallé los ojos para quitar una que otra basura de ellos. Escuché el timbre sonar y gruñí con molestia, sin muchos ánimos me dirigí hacia la puerta principal y la abrí sin detenerme a ver quien era el visitante... grave error. Lo vi frente a mi, impecable y radiante, eso me molestó y de manera iracunda traté de cerrarle la puerta en sus narices pero su fuerza no dejó que terminara mi acción, lo miré con rabia y odio _**"¡¿Cómo se atreve a venir después de todo lo que pasó?!"** -_

- **Hinata yo...** -Bajó la cabeza con pesar- **yo no tuve elecci...-** su voz fue interrumpida por el impacto de mi mano contra su cara, su rostro se ensombreció de tristeza-

- **¡Por supuesto que la tenias! ¡Podrías habérmelo dicho antes! ¡Pudiste haber terminado con esta relación desde antes y aun asi hubiera dolido menos que el ver que te casas con otra mujer!-** comencé a golpearlo en el pecho tan fuerte como podía mientras mis lagrimas volvían a salir de mis ojos, sentí como mis fuerzas se desvanecían, fui cayendo hasta que sentí como sus brazos me envolvían levantándome de nuevo, me cargó hasta mi habitación cuidando de no caer por el desastre que yo había provocado días anteriores y no me había molestado en limpiar-

- **Mi pequeña Hinata ¿Qué es lo que te pasó?-** esa era una pregunta estúpida la cual me hizo chistar para después soltar una carcajada-

- **¿Por qué no me dices mejor que tal estuvo tu luna de miel?-** claro que no quería saber pero el verlo sufrir era como un elixir de vida que me animaba a sostenerle la conversación-

- **Vamos a lavarte-** sin aviso me cargó sobre su hombro cual saco de papas ignorando las patadas que intentaba atinar a su cuerpo, me llevó hasta mi bañera y sin desvestirme abrió la llave del agua caliente empapándome por completo, yo solo me quedé quieta quería mantener mi mente en otro lado que no fuera en mi cuarto de baño, Naruto tomó mi hombro como pidiendo autorización para comenzar a desvestirme y aun sin recibir respuesta prosiguió con su plan de limpiarme con mucha cautela; quedando solamente en ropa íntima sentí como mi cabello era lavado con cuidado dando un leve masaje en mi cuero cabelludo haciendo que mi cuerpo se relajara y casi por inercia mis lagrimas volvieron a salir. No quería que estuviera ahí, me hacia demasiado daño. Quería alejarme lo más posible de él, siento como pasa sus manos por mi rostro quitando el agua salada que caía de mis orbes y comencé a sollozar dejando que me abrazara. Por más que lo negara sabía que yo lo amaba y no podía sacarlo de mi corazón tan pronto, mi mente se nubló y de repente sentí mi cuerpo moverse para alcanzar sus labios y unirlos con los míos una vez más, la temperatura comenzó a elevarse haciendo que me perdiera hasta el momento en que sentí la suavidad de mi cama tras mi espalda, volví a sentirme viva y no quería perder un solo detalle de él. Si es que esta fuera la última vez que estuviera al lado de Naruto no me arrepentiría, porque quería conservar al menos este dulce momento en mi memoria. Ambos nos hundimos en ese mar de sensaciones lleno de suspiros y gemidos de la más pura excitación hasta llegar al delicioso éxtasis; sudorosos y cansados nos quedamos recostados de lado mirándonos de frente mientras nos apreciábamos mutuamente, mi ceño se frunció al darme cuenta que nuestro momento había terminado a lo cual él me pasó un brazo por encima de mi hombro para darme su calor y consuelo.

- **¿Tu esposa sabe que estás aqui?-** la palabra esposa caló en lo más profundo de mi ser, lo miré detenidamente mientras que el soltaba un suspiro y acariciaba mi rostro-

- **Ninguno de nosotros dos estábamos de acuerdo con este matrimonio, todo fue un arreglo de nuestros padres -** en su mirada había un destello de tristeza y culpa-

- **¿Acaso pensabas decírmelo algún día?** \- bajó su cabeza en señal de respuesta- **¿Le dirás que estuviste aquí?...**

 **-Ella sabe que estoy aquí... Sabe que mi corazón te pertenece-** tomó un poco de aire y continuó- **Shion y yo... estuvimos de acuerdo en solo cumplir la parte de matrimonio en cuanto a vivir juntos y atados por un documento legal, al menos por dos años hasta que ella pueda asumir su puesto ejecutivo en la empresa de su padre-** un dolor en mi pecho comenzó a molestarme, me gire para darle la espalda y sentí como sus manos me acariciaban para tratar de tranquilizarme- **Hinata realmente quiero seguir contigo, se que no estoy en posición de pedirte algo pero te amo con locura y no quiero perderte-** se aferró a mi y pude sentir como algunas de sus lágrimas se resbalaban por mi piel desnuda.

* * *

Y aquí termina el capítulo 2/3... ¡nos acercamos al final que emoción! espero que les haya gustado y les agradezco mucho si dejan su review para ver que es lo que les gusta mas de la historia o las críticas constructivas que quieran aportar. Se despide por el momento Shironeko-chan


	3. Chapter 3

_**Holaaa aquí les tengo este último capítulo de este cortito fic, espero que les haya gustado los anteriores capítulos. Agradezco a todos aquellos que han pasado a leerlo y lo agregaron a favoritos porque eso no se imaginan cuanto significa para mí, porque así me indica de alguna forma que les gusto tanto como para esperar el siguiente capítulo... sin más preámbulos comenzaremos el capítulo final de "sueño de cristal" después de el siguiente anuncio:**_

 _ **El mundo de Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

Pasaron alrededor de cinco meses desde que Naruto se había aparecido en la puerta de mi hogar. Nuestra relación había cambiado mucho desde ese entonces que era de esperarse pues el tratar de cumplir con su matrimonio y su "aventura"(como algunos de sus colegas me consideraban) lo había vuelto demasiado distante. El Naruto que yo conocía era como una luz que brillaba intensamente pero algo la había opacado y me temía que fuese yo la culpable de ello. Ese día lo estaba esperando en una banca del parque cerca de mi casa, observaba a los niños jugar causándome ternura haciendo que mi mente comenzara a imaginar a un pequeño bebé rubio con marcas en es sus mejillas _**"Quizá despues de que Naruto se divorcie podamos tener una familia"**_ pensaba con algo de culpa pues no me sentía bien el estar contando los días que restaban para que Naruto pudiese terminar con su matrimonio como el me había prometido para así poder formas una familia juntos. Lo ví acercándose a lo lejos con la mirada baja... lo conocía había algo que le estaba molestando y quiso disimularlo en cuanto me vio _**"¿Acaso yo le molestaba?"**_ , pensé con tristeza mientras veia como se sentaba a mi lado y me daba un delicado beso en los labios. Lo que siempre me había encantado de Naruto era la calidez que solía transmitir cuando me abrazaba y besaba pero ahora... solo sentía frio. Hablamos de un par de cosas,no muy interesantes que digamos cuando de repente se levantó diciendo que iría por un par de helados, lo seguí con la mirada hasta que una vibración captó mi atención. Su celular estaba recibiendo una llamada de Shion, miré rápidamente hacia donde estaba el rubio y con temor cogió el aparato contestando la llamada pero sin emitir palabra-

- **Naruto soy Shion...-** la Hyuuga no emitió ni un sonido queriendo escuchar la dulce voz de la esposa del Namikaze- **¡** **La prueba salio positiva! ¡Vamos a ser padres!-** su sangre se heló y sin cuidado alguno dejó caer el teléfono al suelo mientras que trataba de procesar la nueva información. Sintió que el mundo daba vueltas sin cesar, su cabeza comenzó a doler, sus ojos comenzaron a arder y su respiración se aceleró. Vio al rubio acercarse con los conos de helado en sus manos, miró el estado de la Hyuuga y acercándose rápidamente dejó los helados de lado y tomó el rostro de la joven con sus manos. La chica no soportó más.

- **¿La amas?...-** emitió un susurro opacado por el nudo que recientemente se había formado en su garganta haciendo que el rubio no entendiese de lo que hablaba- **Dime la verdad Naruto... ¿Amas a tu esposa?-** le miró suplicante con sus ojos aguosos- **Si no la amaras... ¿Porqué estaría embarazada de ti? ¡Dime por qué si me prometiste que te separarías de ella!-** explotó en llanto ante la mirada azul quien ahora no tenía una manera concreta de explicarle lo que había pasado a la Hyuuga, la chica quien accedió a seguir saliendo con él a pesar de haber contraído nupcias con otra mujer y por haberle prometido que dejaría a su esposa para continuar su vida al lado de la ojiperla. Abrió y cerró un par de veces la boca para tratar de emitir palabra ante el llanto de la chica que tapaba con verguenza su rostro para no permitir que el hombre viera su sufrimiento-

- **Hace dos meses tuvimos que ir a Paris para conocer a un posible socio...-** la Hyuuga aún teniendo su rostro entre sus manos ocultando sus lágrimas prestaba total atención- **Una noche ambos nos quedamos bebiendo hasta tarde y al despertar nos dimos cuenta de que habíamos hecho el amor-** una cuchilla fue enterrada en el corazón de Hinata al escuchar eso- **ambos nos dimos cuenta de que habíamos cometido un error, quisimos** **ante ponernos pero esa noche fue el punto en que ambos nos dimos cuenta que nos habíamos tomado un cariño especial...-** el rubio suspiró- **tratamos de ignorar ese sentimiento pero mientras más tratamos más** **fracasamos...** \- **recientemente Shion había estado sintiéndose enferma, pensamos que era algo estomacal hasta que me contó que su período se había retrasado y quisimos verificar si 'aquello' podría ser cierto... y al parecer lo fue-** Hinata quitó las manos de su rostro, con la mirada más fría y carente de sentimientos que había emitido en su vida, Naruto se quedó atónito esperando algún tipo de respuesta.

La chica se levantó sin emitir palabra y comenzó a caminar alejándose de aquel hombre al que había entregado su corazón. Con la frente en alto siguió caminando escuchando los pasos apresurados del rubio tratando de alcanzarla, su brazo fue tomado haciéndola voltear a ver el rostro avergonzado de Naruto.

- **Una cosa quiero dejarte en claro Naruto...-** su tono seco impresionó al Namikaze- **En lo que resta de tu vida no quiero que m vuelvas a buscar, no quiero recibir nada de ti... Toda promesa que me hayas hecho en el pasado ha perdido importancia, tu ya no tienes importancia para mi...-** el rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa- **Si esta es la manera en que pagas a los demás los sacrificios que pueden hacer por ti entonces no quiero seguir haciéndome sufrir de esta manera... Adiós-** sin aviso alguno se soltó bruscamente del chico caminando hacia la calle tomando un taxi que la llevase rápidamente hacia la playa al oeste de la ciudad.

Sintió la arena rozando la piel de sus pies haciendo que se relajara, se abrazó a sí misma para proporcionase calor ante la fría brisa marina que chocaba contra su cuerpo semi-desnudo. Al bajar del taxi comenzó a quitarse prenda por prenda hasta quedar en su ropa interior para acercarse al mar mientras el sol iba ocultándose en el horizonte. Sintió la fría agua mojar sus tobillos, pantorrillas, muslos, abdomen y finalmente pecho al estar adentrándose cada vez en el lecho marino; nadó dirigiéndose al horizonte sintiendo la fuerza del mar chocando contra su cuerpo. Observó a lo lejos una gran ola dirigiéndose hasta donde ella estaba y mirando el cielo por última vez sintió el golpe del agua contra su anatomía, sintió como se golpeaba contra los arrecifes debajo de sus pies causando cortaduras a lo largo de su cuerpo, el agua entraba salvajemente por sus fosas nasales y su visión se volvió oscura. Un dolor en su pecho le caló en su profundo de su ser, sintió unas inmensas ganas de vomitar y de pronto abrió los ojos y se encontró con el cielo nocturno en los ojos del joven que estaba colocado sobre ella, sin saber por qué sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas y el chico la abrazó con cuidado acariciando su cabello con delicadeza tratando de calmar a la mujer ante él-

- **¿Qué es lo que tratabas de hacer?-** preguntó en tono paternal dejando que la chica desahogara su llanto entre sus brazos transmitiéndole un calor agradable a la ojiperla- **Soy Sasuke por cierto...**

* * *

Y este ha sido el capítulo final... se que es algo corto pero espero que pueda gustarles a todos ustedes y que dejen su review acá abajo, pueden decirme si les gustaria que hubiese o no un prólogo para esta historia por si se quedaron con ganas de más.

Atte: Shironeko-chan


End file.
